frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Venae/Klingą i piórem - epizod VI
300px|center 450px|center I jeszcze łyk. Hans nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty na tłumaczenie się przed Walerym. - Ale jak nie o Laurę, to o kogo? – barman nie ustąpił - A o taką jedną, ładną… i uroczą… ach, cholera, zrobiłem sobie po prostu za dużo nadziei, jestem głupi, głupi byłem i głupi pozostanę – książę pociągnął kolejny łyk wódki. Tutaj Walery już uciął rozmowę, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej dołować swojego znajomego, chociaż sam do końca nie wiedział, czy da się go jeszcze bardziej zdołować. Przeczesał swoje blond włosy ręką i wrócił do obsługiwania klientów. Hans za to dalej sobie spokojnie popijał alkohol z gwinta. Bo kogo obchodzi etykieta? On był ostatnią osobą, która myślałaby o stosowaniu się do zasad etykiety. Wolał postępować po swojemu. Po paru minutach do karczmy weszła poddenerwowana baronówna, Areta Karstark. Rozejrzała się niepewnie. Nie była pewna, czy go tutaj znajdzie, aczkolwiek słyszała, że najmłodszy z książąt Nasturii ma w zwyczaju tutaj bywać dosyć często. Wreszcie go wypatrzyła. Siedział przy barze, zamyślony, jakby w swoim świecie i popijał wódkę, nie przejmując się istnieniem czegoś takiego jak „kieliszek”. W końcu, na co komu kieliszki? Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i podeszła do rudego. - Hans…? – zaczęła niepewnie – ja… przepraszam… nie wiedziałam, że tak na to zareagujesz – było jej głupio. Naprawdę głupio. Nie miała pojęcia, że on się dowie o tych papierach. - Ale za co panienka mnie przeprasza? Przecież nic się nie stało – uraczył ją swoim spojrzeniem. O dziwo, jeszcze nie był pijany. - Właśnie widzę – westchnęła, dotknęło ją, że zwraca się do niej per „panienka”, choć zeszłego wieczoru przeszli na „ty” – Słuchaj, ja naprawdę… - Mademoiselle, to panienki decyzja, co zrobi ze swoim życiem. To nie ma prawa mnie ranić w jakikolwiek sposób. I nie rani – wziął kolejny łyk. Właściwie, to oszukiwał sam siebie. Raniło i to bardzo. Ale cóż, nie powie jej tego. No bo co? Zrobiłby z siebie jedynie idiotę rozwodzącego się nad byle gównem. - Jasne… - spuściła wzrok – Cóż, proszę mi wybaczyć, że przeszkodziłam, po prostu… ach, nieważne, au revoir… - udała się w stronę drzwi. Hans usłyszał ich ciche trzaśnięcie. Westchnął i spojrzał na butelkę. Wcale jeszcze nie wypił dużo. - Walery? – sam nie do końca wierzył w to, co chciał zrobić. - Tak? – barman podszedł do księcia. - Zachowaj mi ten trunek na później, bo jest znakomity, a ja mam coś do załatwienia – Hans wstał i udał się szybkim krokiem do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz siąpił deszcz. Drobne kropelki spadały na ulicę, a niebo było zasnute szarymi obłokami. Hans skręcił w kolejną uliczkę licząc, że jakimś cudem znajdzie i dogoni Aretę. Nie wiedział, po co to robił, po prostu nie mógł zostawić jej z odczuciem, że jest nieczuły i ma skamieniałe serce, że mu na niej nie zależy. O ile te pierwsze określenia uważał za dosyć trafne w odniesieniu do swojej osoby, o tyle zależało mu na niej, cholernie mu na niej zależało. - To jest po prostu chore – mruknął do siebie pod nosem, przyspieszając kroku. Rozglądał się dyskretnie. No tak, mżawka, ulice prawie puste, ale w sumie to dobrze. Nagle dosłyszał niezbyt wyraźną rozmowę. Rozpoznał jednak głosy. „Co do cholery Marius Bolton robi z Aretą?”, pomyślał Hans i po cichu, trzymając się blisko ściany, zaczął zbliżać się do miejsca z którego usłyszał ową rozmowę. Nie była ona raczej przyjemna, ale słów niestety z tej odległości nie rozpoznawał. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jeden momencik… Zajęło mu chwilę skojarzenie, co się przed sekundą stało. Marius trzymał przy sobie Aretę i przystawiał jej nóż do gardła. Hans stanął jak wryty. - Puść ją – warknął książę. - Bo co? – Bolton uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Rudy bał się ruszyć. W normalnych warunkach podszedłby do Mariusa i załatwił to od ręki, przy użyciu siły jeżeli byłaby taka potrzeba. Ale tutaj chodziło o Aretę – a gdyby jej stała się większa krzywda, Hans nie darowałby sobie. Marius był wysokim mężczyzną o czysto niebieskich oczach i włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Areta była zaś dość drobną dziewczyną, nie miała z nim większych szans, chociaż byli w tym samym wieku. - Bo ja tak mówię, znasz pojęcie „królewski rozkaz”, nieprawdaż? – odpowiedział chłodno. Marius na to uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej bezczelnie i odepchnął od siebie Aretę, przy okazji lekko raniąc ją w ramię – a potem zwiał. - Ari! – Hans przyklęknął przy dziewczynie. - Nic mi nie jest… - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Pokaż to – książę zacisnął wargi. - To naprawdę nic… - miała już się tłumaczyć, ale Hans nie słuchał. Podwinął jej rękaw. - Ajć… nie wygląda mi na „nic” – oznajmił. Baronówna spuściła nieco wzrok. Hans westchnął cicho, po czym wyjął nożyk z kieszeni i odciął sobie kawał rękawa od koszuli. - Co robisz…? - Opatruję ci ramię? – uniósł brwi i sprawnie owinął ranę na ramieniu Arety. - U-uhm… - Tymczasowo powinno wystarczyć. A teraz marsz do domu, opatrz to sobie porządnie. No, już – Hans uśmiechnął się słabo. - Ale… - To rozkaz królewski. - Ech… po prostu dziękuję – Areta odwzajemniła uśmiech równie słabo, po czym wstała i pokierowała się z powrotem w stronę domu Rémiego. Książę Nasturii również wstał, jednak jemu nie było spieszno do domu. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Schował swój scyzoryk, wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i spacerowym krokiem, wśród kropli deszczu, ruszył tam, gdzie pobiegł Marius Bolton. Tymczasem dwójka książąt Nowosybirska spacerowało ulicami w towarzystwie lorda Cruza. Rozmawiali, jak zawsze. Chociaż widzieli się niemalże codziennie, nigdy się ze sobą nie nudzili. Byli po prostu przyjaciółmi. Wraz z Hansem byli paczką odkąd tylko pamiętali. Rozmowę przerwał im – o ironio – wywalający się pod ich nogami Marius Bolton. - A panu gdzie tak spieszno? – Feliks uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje wampirze kły. - J-ja… mnie nigdzie… - Bolton szybko zebrał się z ziemi. - A mnie się coś nie wydaje – Mathias skrzyżował ręce. Tia. Ciężko by było, gdyby dwójka wampirów i jeden wilkołak nie wyczuli u niego lekko zakrwawionego noża. - Czyja to krew? - spytał chłodno Alex. - Krew…? Nie rozumiem, o czym panowie mówią… - Marius nerwowo się uśmiechnął. - Czyżby…? A ten nóż to…? – Feliks posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Młody Bolton przełknął ślinę i zaczął powoli się wycofywać. - Książę Hans zadowolony nie będzie, kiedy się dowie… - Matt uniósł brwi. I kiedy Marius miał się rzucić do ucieczki, ledwie się obrócił i już wpadł na Hansa. - Bez obaw, już wie – rudy książę uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo. - Tsa… - niebieskooki był w pułapce. Z jednej strony miał dwóch wampirów i wilkołaka, a z drugiej wściekłego księcia z obsesją na punkcie jednej baronówny. - W tym momencie powinienem cię aresztować zupełnie jak twojego braciszka, wiesz? Byście mieli cele obok siebie – rzucił chodno Hans. - O rany, o co ta cała awantura?! – Marius próbował jakoś się wybronić, ale jedynie pogorszał swoją sytuację – O jedną baronównę?! To nonsens, Wasza Wysokość! Robić taką szopkę, taki raban o jedną chienne?! Hans wziął głęboki wdech. To było o jedno słowo za dużo. - Panie, pan jej nie zna, powiadam! To zwyczajna chienne! Nic więcej! – Bolton wciąż jedynie się pogrążał. Feliks, Mathias i Alex zrobili dla własnego bezpieczeństwa krok w tył, wiedzieli, że niebawem rudemu puszczą nerwy. Hans spokojnie zbliżył się do Mariusa, który wycofał się pod mur. - Słuchaj, Bolton… jeszcze raz nazwiesz ją „chienne”… - zaczął spokojnie. - To co? – Marius prychnął z pogardą. - …JESZCZE RAZ NAZWIESZ JĄ „CHIENNE”…! – Hans ryknął na całe gardło. W tym momencie młody Bolton zaczął się bać. Książę Nasturii natomiast nie zamierzał przebierać w środkach. Chwycił go za gardło i przycisnął do muru. Zaciskał powoli palce na jego krtani, podduszając przy tym. Marius otworzył usta, próbując złapać choćby odrobinę powietrza. - Jeszcze jedno tego typu określenie w stronę mojej Arety… – Hans zaciskał palce coraz mocniej - …a obiecuję, przysięgam na grób mojej matki, że utnę ci język. Po prostu. Jeszcze jedno takie słówko, a będzie ono twoim ostatnim. Rozumiesz?! – wycedził przez zęby książę. Marius nie miał nawet siły potwierdzić. Nie mógł się odezwać, ani poruszyć. Po części był sparaliżowany przez strach o własne życie, a po części po prostu brakowało mu tlenu. Miał mroczki przed oczami, serce waliło mu jak szalone. - ROZUMIESZ?! – Hans powtórzył, tym razem wrzeszcząc. Wpakował w ten krzyk całą swoją furię i pogardę. Młody Bolton jedynie skinął głową nieznacznie, nic więcej nie był w stanie zrobić, choć zrozumiał aż za dobrze. Hans puścił go i odsunął się. Marius padł na bruk, kaszląc i łapiąc łapczywie powietrze. Niewiele brakowało. Tak niewiele… - A teraz zejdź mi z oczu, szlamo – książę Nasturii oznajmił lodowatym tonem. Młody Bolton zaczął potakiwać nerwowo, podniósł się z ziemi tak szybko, jak tylko mu na to pozwalało zdrowie i niedobór tlenu, po czym rzucił się do ucieczki. Po raz kolejny. Tym razem prosto do domu. - Nie przesadziłeś trochę, Hans…? – spytał Feliks. - Może trochę, to fakt, ale nie pozwolę, aby szlama jego pokroju nazywała w ten sposób moją Aretę – oznajmił pewnie Hans. - Przypominam ci, że jeszcze twoja nie jest – Alex uniósł brwi. - Może nie jest, może nie będzie, ale kocham ją nad wszystko i nie pozwolę, aby taki Bolton ją obrażał. I zawsze będzie moją Aretą. Capito? - Ty to masz prędkość. W przeciągu jednego wieczora się zakochać na zabój – Mathias prychnął, śmiejąc się cicho. - Cóż, ale nie oświadczyłem się jej, to jakiś postęp, nieprawdaż? – zaśmiał się Hans. - Ano, prawdaż – Mathias przyznał rację i cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem. ~*~ Miało być dłuższe, ale coś mi nie poszło. Życie. No cóż, ale jest epizod. I rudy jest. I początki Harety. No i Marius. Ale do Mariusa się nie zniechęcajcie na samym początku. I tak będzie miał facet pod górkę. Ale ogółem będą z niego jako takie ludzie :V Aha, i będzie miał szczęście do ślubów. (Natisz, if you know what I mean :V ) Chciałam tu jeszcze dochrzanić losowanie i Renia-derperata skrabiącego się po gzymsie na balkon Veny, ale to odłożę na następny epizod. I w ogóle wszystko odkładam na następny epizod. Mwahahaha. Jestem zła, i niedobra >_< A// Ale to wszyscy wiedzą. Prawda to. No nic, pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia. I trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, dzisiaj mama każe mi iść na gorzkie żale ._. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania